ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna
How Anna joined the Tourney Anna Williams is a woman who has always fought with her sister, Nina. Nina vanished a few years ago and Anna felt something was missing in her life. Then she got a call... from the Hulk. Anna met the Hulk a few days later and the moment the Hulk saw Anna, he smashed everything in sight, even her office in Kyoto International School! The ensuing battle lasted for days. In the end, they decided to settle things in Smash Bros. Tourney. Anna screams, "HULK SMASH?!" and says "I'm confused...". Classic Mode Ending Movie Hulk falls down and changes slowly back to Bruce Banner who is shirtless. He looks at Anna smirking at him, "My, you've been a bad boy." Anna grinned. "It's Dr. Bruce Banner. When will I ever be free? Free of the Hulk?" Bruce sighs. Instead of killing him, Anna offers, "Want a job?" Hours later, at a bar. Bruce was working as a bouncer for Anna Williams. She spotted her sister Nina playing at a pool table. "Banner? Get Ms. Williams out of here!" Anna pointed to her blonde sister. Bruce went to the lady and told her, "Miss, I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave. You're on your sisters property." The blonde Williams turned and asked, "Yeah? What if I say no?" Anna seeing this, tsked then Bruce transformed into the Hulk. He punched at Nina and they continued fighting outside, "Yes! The Zaibatsu, and everything in it is mine!" Anna yelled in triumph. Character Select Screen Animation Anna gyrates as she gestures while the camera zooms to her saying "It's been a long time, hasn't it?". A wrong answer buzzer can then be heard. Special Attacks Blonde Bomb (Neutral) Anna pushes her palms forward. Imploding Star (Side) Anna jumps forward, kicking anyone in front of her. Grappling Hook (Up) Anna uses a hook to grab onto the edge of a stage for recovery. Piston Kick (Down) Anna performs three downward kicks. Hunting Swan (Hyper Smash) Anna charges power while saying "Enough!", then she slams her palms into her opponent and shouts "You're finished!". Triple Explosion (Final Smash) Anna sets off three bombs and they all explode at the same time as she says "Triple explosion!". Victory Animations #Anna shakes her butt and says "To be honest, I didn't think it would be so easy...". #*Anna shakes her butt and says "The first friend you made at school, is now your enemy!". (Hulk victories only) #Anna performs a shimmy and says "Our mission is complete!". #*Anna performs a shimmy and says "Begone from this place, imposter!". (Young Nina victories only) #*Anna performs a shimmy and says "You may have cloned me once, but it won't happen again!". (Young Anna victories only) #Anna caresses her body upwards and says "It's about time for an update from the far-east branch, anyway." before striking a pose. On-Screen Appearance Anna jumps at a helicopter then says "There's no need for that! We're pulling out!". Special Quotes *Dr. Banner I presume? (When fighting Hulk) *You've been a bad boy! (When fighting Yukimura) *I don't need your identity. (When fighting Nameless Shura) *Good evening, my little vermin. It's time for you to be exterminated! (When fighting Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, or Han) *And well-versed in the veriest martial arts of her native land... (When fighting X-23, Raoh, Reshiram, Zekrom, Psylocke, Edge Master, or Rocket Raccoon) *Now, we just have to wait for Jin and the Mishima Zaibatsu to make their move. (When fighting Z.W.E.I., Mitsuhide, Jango Fett, or Col. Robert) Trivia *Setsuka, Wang Yuanji, Temari, and Tron have the same English voice actress Anna has during Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Sgt. Calhoun has the same Japanese voice actress Anna has during Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Anna, Panda, and Shin are the only four Tekken universe characters to originate from Tekken: Blood Vengeance and have no Bonus Costume. *Anna's younger self appears as a playable character for the first time in the Tourney series. She imitates like Mokujin and sounds similar to her older self (sharing all of her voice actresses with her), but in a more childish tone. *Anna is one of the only four characters to have a background sound besides their voice playing when someone is selected, in this case, it's a wrong answer buzzer. The other characters that cause this to happen are Xiaoyu, Sgt. Byrd, and Mitsurugi. *Unlike the Tekken series, which includes Anna having Nina as her rival, Super Smash Bros. Tourney features her having the Hulk as her rival. Her second rival is Pyron. Her midgame opponent in the sequel is Shang-Chi. Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters